


Write it Down

by MadamSilverWings



Series: Namor Week 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Everyone who cares about him tells him he needs to see a frickin doctor, Intervention, Namor needs help, Other, mental health, take care of yourselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSilverWings/pseuds/MadamSilverWings
Summary: His mind is a mess. He had amnesia thanks to power-mad villains, telepaths, cosmic powers, and a reptilian headpiece. And he refuses to get help.Till a notebook mysteriously is placed in front of him. "Record your days so you never forget again."
Series: Namor Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717519
Kudos: 6





	Write it Down

**Author's Note:**

> I have no medical knowledge, I just looked it up on Google.

Namor was ascending in the elevator with a triumphant smile after he received a letter inviting him to the Baxter Building. He believes that Susan has finally relented and wants to be his queen.

His smile fell through when he was surrounded by the Fantastic Four (Susan and Reed stronger together as always), the Invaders, Doctor Strange, and his cousin Namora. “Hello, cousin.”

“I do not enjoy being played by a fool cousin Namora. Nor by someone I thought was honest about her feelings for me.” “I am honest with you, that I love Reed and that you and I will never be Namor.” “You tell ‘im, Suzie.” Susan proves her loyalty to her husband and shuts down Namor again.

He turns away to the elevator only to have his path blocked by Doom. “Move aside Victor.” “No my friend, you shall stay.” “Sit down cousin.” “I will not stand to be ridiculed Namora!” “Fine. Then you shall sit.” Strange used his magic to make a chair appear and forced Namor to sit down and face everyone there. “Don’t struggle Namor it will only get worse.” Reed elongated his arms to wrap around and his chair to pin him there.

“What is the meaning of this deceit!” He shouts. Steve tells Namor, “This is an intervention.” “Cousin we are all concerned for your well being.” “And this,” he thrashed against the seat and restraint of Mister Fantastic. “Shows your concern.” “Hey, we genuinely care about your well being, and all you’ve done act like a bratty kid!” Toro shouts and Jim tells him to take it easy. 

“Out with it! What is it you all want from me?” “Namor we want you to see a doctor,” Jim states his claim. “I have no need for a-” “It’s for your amnesia.” “My mind is fine.” “Namor you know perfectly well you have bouts of memory loss, think about when I found you in that homeless shelter. I knew who you were once I flamed off your beard and you had no idea who you were.” “That was a long time ago Storm and I had lost my kingdom.” “It happened before.” 

Destine, Charles Xaiver, The Phoenix Force. They listed more but Namor ignored them. “I have a physician and have no need for surface world doctors.” “It’s not a physical condition, it’s a mental one. Believe me, Namor I’ve been there.” Bucky said.

“Understand this, all of you. I am fine and need no help. Now release me to my kingdom at once. Your concerns are of no need.” “Namor” “I don’t want to hear any more. Richards, Strange release me at once.”

After some time and a plethora of arguments, Namor hits the soft impact of his pillow. Back home in Atlantis. He is aware of his blocks of memory, he has been dealing with this for a long time now. He rubs his temple, exhausted by this whole ordeal “At least they showed me that they care.” He turns on his side and puts his arm under his pillow to sleep. There was something under his pillow.

He found a red notebook.

He looked inside and flipped through the blank pages, behind the front book flap there was in clear cursive, “Record your days so you never forget again." If he’s not going to see a doctor the least he could do is record what he remembered before the bouts of amnesia and recall as much as he could about what happened during those times as a homeless man.

He searched for a pen and began writing.


End file.
